Games are a diversion from everyday life. For centuries, humans have developed games to stimulate the mind, educate and entertain. Games include puzzles, board games and card games. An example of a card game is “Blackjack” or “21” is a popular casino game offered by gambling establishments. Typically, in Blackjack, each player wagers a bet and is dealt two cards by a dealer who also deals two cards to himself. To win, the player's cards must have a cumulative total card(s) value higher than that of the dealer, but no greater than twenty-one. One problem associated with the typical casino Blackjack game is that the game itself is relatively slow to develop since the dealer may have to deal two initial cards to many Players not including the dealer. Furthermore, each Player has to make the individual decision whether to “hit” or “stand” on their own card hand. This is especially time consuming when the player is indecisive. Accordingly, the pace is not fast enough and may reduce the potential revenue for the gambling establishment and individual customers. Moreover, some potential Players may be intimidated from playing the game because they fear being embarrassed by not adding fast enough or by adding their cards incorrectly in which they may inappropriately draw another card.